


If you need me

by RidingMalum



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Found Family, If you really squint you can see the ships, Multi, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: If you need me I’ll be right there.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177361
Kudos: 8





	If you need me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song If You Need Me by Julia Michaels. Also this isn’t my best work I’m still a bit rusty so I’m sorry if you don’t like it, but I hope you do like it!

It’s strange to think about it. How strangers or people you would never talk to normally become your best friends. Your family. When Courtney first started school and was introduced to the “singles”table she had no idea what to make of it. Three other people who sat together day in and day out but never said anything. At first she tried but she quickly learned that trying to get Rick or Yolanda to talk was like pulling teeth. Beth, not so much, she loved to talk but Courtney soon learned that it didn’t actually make them friends.

Even after she learned about the JSA and ISA and recruited the three, they still weren’t friends. If you asked her she still wouldn’t be able to tell you when they truly became inseparable. When she first started at Blue Valley she was drawn to Yolanda. She didn’t know why and she didn’t question it. When she learned that Yolanda used to be popular and the reason why she wasn’t anymore, she didn’t judge her. It wasn’t it Courtney’s nature to judge. Yolanda found that out soon enough. But even when Courtney trusted Yolanda with the secret of the JSA first and handed her the Wildcat costume they still weren’t really friends. It wasn’t until a day later that Yolanda came around and without saying anything, they were friends. Yolanda never told Courtney what changed her mind and for the short time Courtney knew her she knew not to ask. Yolanda was very much like a cat herself, she would come around on her own time. 

They grew closer as they searched for a new member. In wasn’t intentional but suddenly they trusted each other and only each other. They were a team before Rick and Beth joined.

When they were going through the list of students that they could recruit Courtney brought up Rick, to which Yolanda quickly said was a wild card. Courtney couldn’t agree nor disagree, she didn’t know him. But she soon found out that the real wild card was Beth Chapel. She had never known anyone who would wander into her house, let alone her bedroom, and simply grab dr. Midnite’s goggles. When she told Yolanda she was met with hesitation. Yolanda was always filled with hesitation and Courtney understood that. It was something that she herself probably needed. But neither Yolanda or Courtney could deny that Beth was meant to be dr. midnite when Rick was given the hourglass. 

That night there was no calming Rick down and nothing they could really do when he had the hourglass, but when Beth came running in they knew she was meant to be apart of the JSA. The news of Rick’s parents was grizzly to say the least but Courtney had a strange feeling that only Beth could give that news to Rick without him exploding. She sat at the same table as them, she knew they didn’t talk, but in that moment she knew that she saw a team start to form within a team, just like Yolanda and her. 

Courtney could pin point all of that but when they not only became a team but friends, was something else. All she knew was that at some point if one of them needed something they would be there. When Cindy picked on Yolanda again, even though she had gained some of her confidence back and could stand up for herself, didn’t mean that in less than a second Courtney wouldn’t be there to defend Yolanda. 

Or when Beth was found alone again in the hallways Rick would always find his way next to her. When Courtney found herself close to breaking down from the weight of the pressure of it all she found herself surrounded by her friends. 

This was all unspoken. Just like how they’d all leave there window unlocked just in case Yolanda couldn’t handle her family that night and need someone she knew wouldn’t leave her. Or how the girls took turns packing an extra lunch for Rick, because even though he never said he was hungry, every lunch he’d always have just an apple or nothing. Or when they all listened to Beth talk on and on, knowing that, yeah she likes to talk, but that she never really had anyone to talk to before. So they’d take out their headphones and listen. 

At a certain point the “singles” stopped being singles and became a team and then eventually a family. None of them asked for it and it was unplanned but they all needed it. And if there is one thing that they know how to do the best, it’s listening to all the things that the others don’t say. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ svnnypope


End file.
